1. Field:
The instant invention concerns the removal of the spindle and bearings from the wheel assembly of a vehicle. Specifically, the invention is directed to the spindle and bearings of a four-wheel drive vehicle.
2. State of the Art:
The current construction of front wheel assemblies of domestically manufactured trucks, or other vehicles having similar spindle assemblies, makes requisite the frequent servicing of the needle bearings or bushings housed within the assembly's wheel spindle. Present practice dictates the replacement of the bearings or bushings. In that the servicing of either component is substantially the same, hereinafter the mentioning of bearings also includes a corresponding reference to bushings. Oftimes, the spindle is so securely bonded to its mounting knuckle by corrosion that extreme measures must be pursued to remove the spindle so as to allow servicing of the bearings. Conventional practice includes the use of impact implements such as rawhide or 3-4 pound copper drift hammers, or alternatively, cutting torches, to loosen the spindle. Reference is made to page 8 of Spicer Axle Maintenance Manual Model 44 Front & Rear Carrier, as published by Spicer Axle Division of the Dana Corporation, Fort Wayne, Ind., as describing a typical approach of the current practice. Severe cases often require the use of chisels to separate the bonded parts. Not only do such efforts prove to be extremely time-consuming (such removals routinely may take two hours time), but moreover, the configuration of the spindle itself complicates the process. Furthermore, such procedures result in extensive damage being rendered to the spindle, bearings and attendant structure thereof.
The conventional spindle retains a flat mounting platform secured perpendicularly to a hollow shank extension. An exploded view of a typical spindle assembly is shown on page 18 of the catalog entitled Spicer XS-F Index No. 094 Axle Supplies dated July 1980. The shank extends outwardly from its mounting while being adapted to receive within its interior the axle of the vehicle. An annular lip member extending into the mounting surface of the steering knuckle prevents spindle displacement in the plane of the mounting. The construction of the mounting anticipates a disjoining force being applied perpendicular to the plane of the mounting surface. Under normal conditions, assuming no corrosive bonding of the spindle to its attendant knuckle, the spindle may be removed by grasping the spindle shank and exerting an outwardly directed force perpendicular to the spindle's mounting plane. In situations where corrosive bonding has occurred and extensive force application is required the spindle shape fails to present an impact surface for such a perpendicularly applied force being generated by impact tools such as hammers or chisels. Instead, such an impact force is generally applied at a point removed from the mounting itself but still generally in the plane of the mounting. The resulting force applications attempt to achieve a rocking motion of the spindle which supposedly breaks the seal of the corrosive bonding. As may be observed, often this procedure proves laborious in that the spindle lip opposes such a rocking motion, as well as obstructs the entrance of a chisel into the mounting. Therefore, the excessive force required to defeat the lip's reaction often results in the fracture of the spindle, damage to the threads on the spindle's shank or binding of the spindle which results in damage being rendered to the bearings housed within the spindle.
Alternate apparatus germane to spindle removal are indicated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,367,744 (Jacob); 1,310,154 (Cantrell et al); 3,748,718 (Russell) and 1,001,644 (Hutchings).
Upon the removal of the spindle from its knuckle, conventional practice dictates the use of a slide hammer to remove the needle bearings from the spindle housing. This procedure generally involves the insertion of jaw-like members into the spindle and the generation of a forcible pulling action directed against the shell sidewall embracing the bearings. It must be remembered that the bearing shell is so thin that attempts to grasp the shell and pull it out inevitably prove unsuccessful. Generally the shell wall is ruptured in such attempts, effectually destroying the bearings.
Conventional alternatives to slide hammers include chisels and cutting torches. As can be appreciated, the bearings are oftentimes damaged beyond repair by such means necessitating the total replacement thereof.
Patents directed to bearing removing apparatus include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,831,003 (Holland); 2,618,053 (Claps); and 4,027,664 (Zoula). These apparatus exhibit a commonality in relying on a plunger shaft effecting a pulling action, as opposed to a pushing action, to extract the subject bearings from their mounting well.